grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maureen O'Toole
'Appearance' With her iconic blue hair, Maureen is hard to miss in a crowd. She carries it up in a ponytail, save for some bangs. She sports a necklace with a wolf’s tooth around her neck, made from her first kill. Her eye color is amber and they often narrow themselves if she’s trying to concentrate on aiming her attack. Maureen's often spotted with a toothy grin when she’s amused, as befits her personality. Because she could get cold sometimes during the hunt, her father gifted Maureen with a jacket that was lined with the fur of one of the common wolves around. Her father had a jacket that’s almost the same. Maureen combines this with brown boots, a black turtleneck, and some dark pants. Voice:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bywOS08WKd8 Theme:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZahU3MsSzlQ 'Personality' Kill, or either be killed is her credo to live by. Even though she takes it to heart, she can still be a girl with conflicted morals sometimes. Killing animals (who’re overpopulating the island no less) isn’t a hard thing to do for her. Shooting other people, however, is something she’s not used to. Trying to do good, Maureen means well but finds that she sometimes has to take a difficult or shady road to justify it. This confuses her sometimes and doesn't make certain aspects of life easier for her. She can be described as a little indifferent and unfazed. Maureen tries to benefit from every situation and tries to keep a somewhat light outlook on it. Because of her stoic attitude, she doesn’t make friends often but cherishes them if she does. To friends she can be brutally honest, even to the point, people could get a little offended. She has no issue with killing animals for survival, be it for herself or selling it to merchants. Since she’s used to it, it’s like a second nature to her. She also doesn’t like to back down from a fight. If her dad taught her something, it was to stand up for herself. Being the eldest of her siblings, she found that she needed to show them a good example of it. 'Biography' After the ‘Beast of Harfang’ was slain, some years ago, it became safe enough for hunters to go about their business once again. Maureen’s family was a big one: all potential hunters to continue the trait. Maureen’s father taught her and her 5 sisters the basics of hunting, by hunting on the wolves and other animals that overpopulated the area. It brought enough money on the table to keep the family well-fed, and even if the sells were disappointing, they hunted small animals or deer for themselves. Maureen’s sisters gave the preference on hunting deer or rabbits, harmless creatures, but just like her father, Maureen herself wanted the excitement of hunting wolves. There was something about the looming danger that attracted her to it. In daily life, there was more than just hunting. The family was big enough and Maureen often had to take care of her sisters, where her father would go out and provide for them. Maureen's mother is a strange story: one day she went out on errands but never return. The people at Harfang shake their heads and simply told Maureen's father that she saw his wife leave the Island on a strange ship, though they did not know where she went. From then on, Maureen and her father were on their own to take care of their family. Her father soon became ill, putting Maureen and her sisters in charge of bringing food and money to the table. It was sufficient enough but when food became scarce and their father not able to put the biggest effort into providing for them, Maureen figured that, with 5 other girls still growing, things needed to change. Being the eldest of the litter, Maureen decided that it was time for her to move out, make a living for herself while ensuring there was one less mouth to feed at home. After giving it a lot of thought, Maureen thought it best to leave the island, and explore the world and its wonders. She wondered if, if she were to set sail, she'd encounter her own mother at some point. Having always wondered what had happened to the woman, Maureen thought this was her chance to find out. Of course, her father was sad to see her go. In his current condition, they said their goodbyes, not sure if they’d see each other again. Her sister bawled their eyes out but made the promise to take care of their father and themselves. Professions Primary Profession: Marksman. A Marksman is someone who mastered of use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a rifle and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank Secondary Profession: Hunter A Hunter specializes in the tracking and catching of animals and sometimes even people. They know about traps and how to use them, more so than a commoner. Traits 'Professional Traits' Profession Trait: Hunter’s eye (1 Slot): A true hunter specializes in finding ways to continue after her prey even when they're no longer in sight. Once per mini Arc, this character can attempt to look for clues or tracks in order to track down a relevant NPC that has vanished or escaped from them. Whether there are any signs or tracks to follow, is up to the Mini Arc runner’s discretion. 'General Traits' Interim of the Observant (1 Slot): Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Signature Technique: {Wolf’s End} (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Combat Style Being a hunter, Maureen has learned to sit and observe from a young age. As such, she tries to strike when the time is right. She’s a long range battler, though she wouldn’t back down from trying to whack somebody in the head with the back end if her rifle if they asked for it. She tries to keep her head out of the heat and bides her time. However, when it’s time to take action, she’ll try to hit someone on sight as quick as she can. Wasted time means a missed chance. Maureen isn't merciless though. Whenever she can spare a life, she'd do so. Her father always taught her that all life is precious, even though some wretched creatures walk the earth, and so she needs to think carefully before she pulls the trigger. Statistics Items Luchador Mask (dice roll): Wearing this will cause two things. Firstly, you'll inexplicably gain knowledge of the Spanish language. Secondly, you'll become knowledgeable in how to wrestle like a luchador. The only issue is, this mask is made from sugar and paper. One use, and it'll melt from the sweat you'll be working up, or the blood you'll get on it from your opponent. Basic Iron Rifle (5600 Beli): Upon leaving Harfang, Maureen bought herself a basic rifle before she left the Island. It's not anything too special and doesn't have too much decoration, save for some leather on the hilt. With it comes a strap so Maureen can carry the rifle on her back. Techniques Ranged Techniques Melee Techniques Stances Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved